


Day's with Iron Mom

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, IronMom, Mom cuddles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pampering, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: There's an arsenal of Iron dad fics but not any Iron-Mom ones (not that I've seen anyway), so I decided to write some fun little one shots involving Iron-Mom Pepper :3





	1. Pamper Day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just thought it would be cute and Peter would enjoy a bit of pampering and down time with his mom. Plus I brought Nat back cause she deserves it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want to see more :3

Peter yawned as he walked into the kitchen, his mom leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands.  
"Morning Momma," the teen greeted with a soft sleepy smile, walking over and snuggling into her arms.  
"Morning sweetie," she greeted as put her mug down to wrap her arms around him, one hand running through his curls softly, "you okay?"  
Peter nodded as he cuddled further into her warmth,  
"Where's Dad, Harls and Morgan?"  
"Harley’s on a date and your Dad took Morgan on a play-date, so it’s just you and me today kiddo.”  
"Can we um, can we have a pamper day?" Peter mumbled, eyes on the floor.  
Pepper beamed and hugged him tightly,  
"Of course we can baby."  
Peter smiled happily. 

After breakfast while Peter got ready, Pepper called Nat asking if she wanted to come over and join them,  
"Me and Maria will be there in five," Natasha responded with a smile in her voice.  
By the time Peter came downstairs, sporting Pj bottoms and his Dad’s old hoodie, his Mom, Natasha and Maria were all set up in the living room. The woman were sat on a blanket in front of the couch in comfy clothes, a large bag of pamper stuff beside them with a movie playing on the TV.  
"Well don't just stand there," Maria smiled upon seeing him, "come join us."  
Peter flushed but smiled as he walked over and sat in between her and his Mom.

Ten minutes later and Peter's hair was held back by a hair band, a passion fruit face mask slowly hardening. The woman were the same, Nat with a cucumber mask, Maria with a strawberry one and Pepper with a raspberry one.  
"So how's Tony doing, you know after?" Nat trailed off as he painted Pepper's nails a light pink.  
"He's doing better, it helps having the kids around to take his mind off it," Pepper replied, deciding not to the mention the nightmares Tony still suffered, not wanting to upset Peter, "what about you?"  
"I'm doing better," Nat replied with a small smile, her focus on Pepper’s nails, "Clint helps a lot."  
Since coming back, how she had no-one knew, Clint had taken Nat in. Clint held her when she woke up screaming from nightmares where she died again, in return helping Clint through his flashback induced panic attacks . The whole thing became too much for Laura, so she took the kids and left. Now it was just the two assassins living on the farm.  
It slowly but surely got easier for the two, days out with the boys helped Clint, while days out with Maria and pamper sessions with Pepper helped Nat. 

"Let's talk about something happier," Maria said breaking the silence, "like what an amazing nail painter Peter is."  
Peter flushed with a smile. He had been painting Maria's nails a light blue as he listened to the TV, her nails were prefect with no smudges or smears.  
Nat leaned over and nodded approvingly,  
"Looks like he learnt from the best," she said shooting a smile at Pepper, who puffed up like a proud Mamma bird.

Ten minutes later the masks were off, and the group were doing one another's hair. Pepper showed Peter how to do a Katniss braid on Maria's hair, the teen trying to replicate it with Nat's. He needed as little help but overall did a good job, blushing as the women praised him and hiding his face in his Moms shoulder.

The rest of the day was spent eating snacks, watching movies and gossiping while on the couch, the four of them having moved there for comfort. During the third movie Peter curled into his moms side, blanket around him.  
"You okay?" She whispered wrapping her arm around him.  
Peter nodded softly and Pepper pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, gently running her fingers through his hair knowing the motion would lull him to sleep.  
Pamper days were the best.


	2. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a sensory overload and it's Mom to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of fics have Tony helping Peter through his overload but I haven't seen any where Pepper helps him, so I wrote one  
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated :3

Pepper had just finished cleaning the kitchen as the cookies cooled, when Morgan came running in looking panicked with tears in her eyes.  
“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” She cried.  
“Morgan, sweetie what’s wrong?” Pepper asked as she crouched down to her daughters level, worry spiking.  
“Petey’s hurt,” Morgan told her.  
“What do you mean?” Her Mom asked keeping her voice calm.  
“We were watching telly and he – he said he was gonna get a drink, but he fell to the floor with his hands over his ears and he’s crying.” Morgan was shaking by the time she finished explaining. Pepper instantly knew what was wrong, Peter was having a sensory overload.  
Shit.  
“Morgan I need you to calm down sweetie, Peter’s gonna be okay,” Pepper soothed gently rubbing her daughter arms in comfort.  
Morgan nodded and sniffed.  
“Good girl, now I want you to go tell Harley okay?”  
With another nod Morgan ran off to tell her oldest brother while Pepper ran to the living room. 

“FRIDAY lights and tv off,” she said as soon as she entered, the AI turning them off without a word.  
Now to find her son.  
“Peter,” she called softly getting a whimper in response.  
Walking around the couch Pepper felt her heart break as she kneeled in front of Peter. The teen was sat with his back against the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes screwed shut with tears rolling down his cheeks and hands clamped tightly over his ears.  
“Baby,” Pepper whispered, hating how Peter flinched with a whine.  
Instead she scooted closer and gently placed her hands over her sons. His eyes shot open and instantly found his Mom, relaxing slightly even though he was still a deer in the headlights.  
Pepper gave a comforting smile and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away his tears, noticing how he started shaking. At that moment wanted nothing more than to pull her son into a hug but had to wait until he was comfortable and not in pain. 

“Mom,” Harley’s soft whisper made Pepper look up to see him holding out Peter’s sensory headphones. She took them with a smile and slipped them over Peter’s ears and saw him instantly relax and let out a sigh of relief.  
Tony had made the headphones for Peter for occasions just like this. They blocked out all sound but didn’t feel too heavy on his ears.  
“He gonna be okay?” Harley asked as he watched his little brother with a worried expression.  
“He’ll be okay,” Pepper reassured him with a soft smile, “how’s Morgan?”  
“She’s okay, just worried about Peter.”  
Pepper nodded in understanding.  
“Thanks Harls, can you please stay with her for a little longer. I’ll be up in a few minutes?”  
Harley nodded and shot one last look at Peter before going back upstairs. 

As soon as her attention was back on him Peter threw himself at his Mom, her arms wrapping around him as he hid his face in her shoulder.  
“It’s okay,” Pepper said, more to herself then her son, “you’re alright baby, you’re alright.”  
She ran her fingers through the teens hair and rocked him gently, the motions always soothed him after an overload like this.  
The teen hadn’t gotten any overloads since he was small, so when he got one at fourteen that hit him hard it had spooked everyone. And took two hours for his parents to comfort him after. That was when Tony made the headphones in case it happened again.  
Like right now.

Pepper’s attention was brought back to reality when Peter shifted and tucked his head under her chin. She adjusted her hold on him and kissed the top of his head.  
After several more minutes Peter slowly slipped the headphones off, making sure his senses were back to normal as he did.  
“I’m sorry Mama,” he whispered.  
“No baby,” Pepper told him softly, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“But I scared Morgan.”  
“She’s okay and it wasn’t your fault, you cant control when an overload happens and that’s okay. Everyone’s okay,” She reassured as she squeezed him a little tighter.  
“I love you Mama.”  
“I love you too baby,” She looked at Peter and gave him a soft smile, gently stroking his cheek, “now how does some warm milk and a nap sound?”  
“Sounds good,” Peter replied with a small smile of his own. 

Pepper wrapped Peter in blanket on the couch and went to get him some warm milk, the teen cuddling into her side as he drank. Once he was done the two headed upstairs and Pepper tucked him into bed.  
“I love you mama,” Peter mumbled sleepily.  
“Love you too bambino,” Pepper smiled softly, kissing his forehead and gently closing the door before heading to Harley’s room.  
Pepper walked in to see Morgan sitting next to Harley on the bed, dry tear tracks on her cheeks.  
“Mommy,” she jumped into her Mom’s arms as soon as she walked in, “is Petey okay?”  
“He’s fine baby girl, he’s just resting now,” Pepper reassured, kissing her little one on the forehead and resting her on one hip.  
“Sensory overload?” Harley asked, hugging his mom when she nodded.  
“He’s okay,” she reassured kissing his forehead and squeezing him tight.  
“Mommy, what’s overload?” Morgan asked.  
“It’s when sounds and lights get a little too much for Petey, so we have to turn things off,” Pepper explained.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“It does, but that’s why Daddy made special headphones for him. They block the noise out.”  
Morgan took a moment to process what she’d just been told before nodding and laying her head on Pepper’s shoulder.  
“How do some cookies and milk sound?” Pepper asked, “then when Peter wakes up we can see if he’s up for some cartoons.”  
The other two agreed and they all headed downstairs. 

Half an hour later Pepper went to check on Peter and smiled at the sight she saw.  
Harley lay with his back to the door, arms wrapped around Peter who was cuddled into his chest. Morgan lay behind Peter, clinging to his back like a koala.  
After snapping a picture and sending it to her husband Pepper gently closed the door, smiling at the knowledge that her babies were safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr: marvels-blue-phoenix.tumblr.com


	3. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it’s raining doesn’t mean Pepper’s going to let her children waste away in front of the TV. Time to do some baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy it too :3

Pepper hummed happily as she walked down the stairs, turning into the living room when she heard the Tv playing. There on the couch sat her three children, slumped in their seat watching some mindless cartoon.  
"What are you guys doing?" She asked, walking over to stand behind the couch.  
"Watching TV," Peter replied with a yawn, head resting on Harley’s shoulder.  
"Why aren't you playing outside?" Pepper asked.  
"Raining," Harley replied sounding bored.  
After a minute or two of watching her children's brains melt, Pepper walked around the couch and turned the tv off immediately earning protests.  
"I'm not gonna have you all waste the day away in front of the tv," she told them, using her mom voice and crossing her arms.  
"But Mom it's raining," Harley told her again, "we can't exactly play outside."  
Pepper thought for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.  
"Come on," she said, lifting Morgan onto her hip, "we're gonna do some baking."  
With that she headed to the kitchen, Harley and Peter looked at one another and shrugged before following them. 

Minutes later bowls and ingredients were on the island in the middle of the kitchen, cookbook open to the page for cupcakes and the radio playing in the background. Everyone had washed their hands and were currently putting the ingredients together.  
"Now we need to measure out three hundred grams of self-raising flour," Pepper said as she stood by Morgan who was sat on the counter.  
Harley grabbed the flour and started measuring, before pouring it into the bowl.  
"Can I mix?" Morgan asked excitedly.  
"Here you go Morgs," Peter smiled handing over the bowl and wooden spoon. Pepper held the bowl as her daughter stirred, tongue poking out in concentration.

Once the batter was mixed it was poured into the cases, Peter placing the tray in the pre-heated oven to cook.  
"Okay next let’s make," Pepper looked through the book for a few seconds, "brownies."  
With large smiles they all got to work, chatting and laughing. Morgan was pouring in the flour when she slipped and got it over Harley's joggers. They all froze as Harley looked down at his bottoms before looking back up at his little sister.  
"Sorry Harls," the little one said, Pepper and Peter tried to hold in their laughter.  
Harley simply smiled, reached over to grab some flour and dumped it on Morgan's head. She gasped before smiling threw some at Peter.

A sudden flour fight broke out between the three of them, Pepper pulled out her phone to record and take photos to send to Tony.  
Harley and Morgan teamed up on Peter, the teen running over to Pepper and hiding behind her. Harley simply grabbed him around the waist and dumped flour on his head, blowing a raspberry on his brothers neck to make him laugh more than he already was.  
Pepper couldn't help but laugh along with her children. Seeing them so happy she carefree warmed her heart immensely, wishing she could live in this moment forever.  
Her attention was bright back by Morgan squealing with laughter, Peter blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

Hours later when the cupcakes were decorated and the brownies were cooling, Tony walked in and followed his nose to the kitchen.  
"Hey Pep, I got your photos and videos and they are hilarious," he chuckled freezing in the doorway at the sight he saw.  
His children stood there covered in flour and frosting, Harley started it, and had turned to beam and wave at him.  
"Um Pepper, where are our children and who are these creatures?" He asked jokingly.  
"Oh they wasted away in front of the tv," she replied in the same joking manner, walking over and wrapping her arms around him, "so I picked up these little gremlins."  
"Hey," Harley piped up, his parents smiling in amusement.  
Morgan giggled and ran over, hugging her Dad's legs. The two teens smiled at one another before walking over and wrapping their arms around him too.  
"Welcome back darling," Pepper smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her husband’s smiling lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the weighing system seems wrong, I'm from the UK and that's what we use


End file.
